


Beloved Doctor

by Tarlan



Series: Romancing McShep [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Jealousy, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her beloved Doctor McKay was not supposed to kiss the Colonel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> For: **mcsheplets** 190: Jealousy  
>  **romancingmcshep** Day 2  
>  **trope_bingo** : teens are monsters

Kira frowned as she watched the Colonel ordering around Doctor McKay. Doctor McKay was an amazing man and he didn't deserve to be treated with such contempt. She watched as Doctor McKay got all flustered and snappy in return, bright blue eyes blazing, pleased that he was able to hold his own against his bullying leader.

When her beloved Doctor McKay laughed suddenly and shoved at the Colonel in a way that could only be termed as playful, she blinked in surprise when the Colonel merely rolled his eyes and half-heartedly smacked him back.

She saw the twitch of the Colonel's lips and the small, almost shy glances shared between them, surprise turning to confusion and eventually to anger when it became obvious that she'd been very much mistaken about the two men's animosity towards each other. The small gestures made by the Colonel towards her beloved Doctor McKay raised unwanted feelings of jealousy as Doctor McKay accepted all the attentions from the Colonel happily. And when the Colonel looked around surreptitiously before leaning in towards Doctor McKay, she knew his intention, her fists clenching and fingernails digging into her palms as the Colonel kissed her beloved Doctor McKay.

With a cry of frustration and anger, she launched herself from behind the tree and kicked the Colonel hard on the shin.

"Ow! Hey!"

The Colonel reached down and held her back but she still landed another couple of kicks before Doctor McKay pulled her away and she turned, throwing her arms around him and holding him tight even though the lumpy dark vest he wore was uncomfortable against her face. Doctor McKay patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Kira?"

She mumbled against his vest. "He's not supposed to kiss you. When I grow up you're supposed to marry me."

Kira cast a dark look back at the Colonel when she heard him snort in laughter, and he backed off with hands held up.

"Kira!" Kira groaned as her father entered the clearing outside the guest hut. "Go! Now!"

She stomped away but stopped once she was out of sight and turned back to watch.

"Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay, my apologies. Kira is young and-."

The Colonel smiled. "It's fine."

Her father bowed slightly and after some small talk, he left, but Kira remained.

The Colonel swaggered towards her Doctor McKay. "Guess you have an admirer, Rodney."

"Actually, I have two."

The Colonel's eyebrows raised in surprise and twitched like two little furry meskrits with minds of their own, making her bite back a laugh.

"Two?"

"Yes." Doctor McKay moved right up to the Colonel and stopped when they were barely inches apart. "I also have you." 

He leaned in and kissed the Colonel, and although Kira still felt a pang of jealousy, she clenched her fists and remained quiet this time, watching as they disappeared inside the hut together, hand-in-hand.

****

Seven turns of the sun later, on her twentieth year, she stepped out from her father's hut resplendent in her joining gown. The scourge of the Wraith lay many years behind them, and as she walked through the village her friends, family and well-wishers threw sweet scented petals in her path. Ahead of her was her beloved Mika, her husband-to-be, looking handsome but so nervous. His breath seemed to catch as he caught sight of her, which pleased her immensely.

Her steps faltered when she saw two of the off-world visitors invited to the handfasting ceremony, recognizing her beloved Doctor McKay instantly by his blue eyes and crooked smile. Beside him was the Lantean Colonel, though her father called him the General these days. The years had been kind to them both, though she could see distinguishing gray at the General's temples. They stood close together, happy and content to be in each other's space - just as she recalled as a jealous child.

Kira smiled warmly at them as she passed. If the Ancients were kind then she hoped she would be granted the same happiness and contentment with her beloved Mika as her Doctor McKay had found with his beloved General.

END  
.


End file.
